Forever Blinded
by KARENVFORCE
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the movie{Daredevil} for which I might write a sequel please R +R!!


Forever Blinded  
  
This is a different alternate ending of the movie. It strays from the movie and comics but it's how I would have liked to have seen the movie end. Sorry if it's hard to read, it's in script format, it's just how I write.  
He took a moment to visualize Kingpin. As the water from the sprinkler systems cascaded down his face, he saw the shadowy figure move behind a pillar. As he heard the safety on the gun being released he jumped down low to the ground and flipped over the table he felt in front of him. Shots rang in the air, splintering the wood desk from which he sought his cover. He aimed his staff at the crime lord in front of him and felt the cord catch around his neck. Kingpin gasped for air trying to loosen the bind around his throat and yanked on the cord so hard that Daredevil flipped over the table. He was quick to get to his feet and swiped the villain's leg out from underneath him. He went down hard and tried to reach for the gun he dropped on the floor. Matt jumped on top him and quickly delivered several blows to his face. The sound of police sirens filled his ears, distracting him for a moment. The second of hesitation was all that Fisk needed to grab the gun again and fire off several more rounds. Daredevil fell to the ground as one of the bullets ripped through his side. Sparks of fire fell around him as the remaining bullets had hit lighting fixtures just above him and panels to his left. He could hear the sizzle of the exposed wire that were hanging down and watched as the water highlighted the shadowy figure walking towards him.  
  
M- You killed the only two people I ever loved.  
  
K- As I told you before, it's not personal. It's business. It's a shame though. You're girlfriend was something else.  
  
M-I'll see you in hell Fisk.  
  
A smile escaped Kingpin's lips as he raised his gun aiming at Daredevil. Matt took a deep breath and launched himself in the air grabbing on to his enemy. The two fell to the floor tangled in a mass of wires, pulses of searing heat and flashes all around them. They shook violently from the electrical current, the odor of burnt flesh and hair in the air. The pain was unbearable as shaded images of Elektra and his father flashed through his mind. He heard the voices and footsteps behind him yelling to "shut it off" It was the last words he had heard before everything went black.  
  
Images of Elektra danced in his head. He thought of the night at the party when she first walked in to the room. He couldn't see her, but he sensed her. The soft scent of rose oil filled his mind and senses. Elektra. His Elektra. Images of their one night of passion stirred in his head. He never really believed in love at first sight, but what would you call it if you were blind? "I'll find you." He remembered her words, her soft voice ringing in his ears. He began to stir about as the haunting sounds of her crawling towards him echoed in his ears. He could hear her raspy breath and the strong scent of bitter copper was more than he could bear. How it felt to hold her and the sound of his heart breaking as her own stopped beating. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly shut them from the bright light above. He rubbed his eyes and felt the cords that were attached to his hand fall against his arm. His while body ached as he tried to lean up.  
  
N-Please Mr. Murdock, lie still. You need your rest.  
  
M-Where am I?  
  
N-You're in the hospital sir. You had quite an accident.  
  
M-What happened?  
  
N-The police found you and Mr. Fisk at his office. You both had gotten tangled in live wires and were electrocuted.  
  
M-Where's Fisk?  
  
N-He was pronounced dead at the scene.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and then squinted tightly as the bright flashes were too much to take. Bright flashes? Immediately he knew that something was wrong, perhaps he had suffered some trauma to the head. After all he could only recall bits and pieces of what had happened. As he opened his eyes one more time he watched as the nurse checked the machines that were hooked up to him and made several notations on her clipboard. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The nurse looked over at him and heard the rhythm on the heart monitor speed up.  
  
N-Mr. Murdock, are you all right?  
  
M-What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
N-What is it? Let me call a doctor.  
  
She pressed the button next to his bed signaling for a doctor to come quickly. A man wearing a white jacket came running to the room.  
  
Dr.-Nurse, what's going on?  
  
N-I'm not sure, the patient is upset and-  
  
M- What's going on? What's happening to me?  
  
Dr-Mr. Murdock, please you have to tell us what you're experiencing.  
  
M-I, I can see.!  
  
The nurse and the doctor quickly exchanged glances.  
  
Dr.What?  
  
M- It's too bright, lease, can you hand me my sunglasses?  
  
The nurse opened up the drawer on his nightstand and handed them to him. The bright glare that was in the room had disappeared. As he took in his surroundings, the blur that covered everything diminished as he squinted and focused on a single item.As he glanced around he looked down at his hands as he wiggled his fingers. He looked around the rest of the room at the bed, the tables, the TV. He looked towards the window and threw the covers back. He gritted his teeth as pain in his stomach increased from trying to get up.  
  
Dr-Mr Murdock, please you shouldn't get out of bed..  
  
Matt grabbed the pole of the IV unit and walked towards the window. He grabbed the cord of the venation blinds and yanked them open. The bright sun filled the room as he glanced upon the city for the first time in almost nineteen years. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down upon the busy city streets filled with people and cars.  
  
M-Dr., I need to know what's going on. What happened to cause this? Is this permanent or is it just a fluke.  
  
Dr.-Well we're going to have to run some tests. It may have been caused by head trauma.  
  
M-I don't see how a concussion can reverse corneal burns. I have to go. Before I leave, can you write down the times of the testing.  
  
Dr-We would recommend that you stay for a couple of nights for observation.  
  
M- Believe me doctor, I've fared worse than this. Would you please get the papers ready?  
  
Dr-I'll see what I can do.  
  
The nurse followed the doctor out of the room as Matt sat back down on the edge of the bed. He glanced over to the bouquet of flowers that was on the dresser. He walked over and picked up the card that had been enclosed. He took the card out of envelope and a necklace fell to the ground. He picked up the necklace and didn't recognize it. He looked closer at it and saw several little embossed dots standing up on it. Gently his fingertips skimmed the surface of the rectangular charm and a smile came to his face. Elektra. Instantly he knew it was the same necklace that she had but engraved in brail. She was alive. He took the card from the envelope and skimmed his fingers over the brail and read the message. "I'll find you." He quickly ran to the closet and grabbed his clothes changing in to them in record speed. As he was putting his shoes on, the nurse had come with the release papers. He signed the papers and quickly made his way out of the hospital. He ran down the streets of the city trying to make his way to her place. It was overwhelming trying to remember the looks of the city, compared to what he had been used to for the last nineteen years. Soon enough though he had made it to her apartment. As he stood in front of her door he took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. A moment passed and he figured that she wasn't home. Just as he turned to walk away he heard the chain unlatch on the inside of the door. The door slowly opened as he turned to look at her.  
  
E-Matt.  
  
His eyes sought hers and he simply stared at her for a moment. He took a step closer and reached up a hand to her cheek.  
  
M-You're here. You're really here. I thought you were dead. I heard you're heart stop beating.  
  
Instantly she was in his arms. He held her close and quickly claimed her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer trying to deepen the kiss. She was so happy that he was here and in her arms. She planted soft butterfly kisses on his cheeks and forehead.  
  
E- Police and ambulances arrived to the sight while you went after Bullseye. I'm so sorry Matt. I'm sorry for everything. I shut you out when my father died and I tried to kill you.  
  
M-Shhh. you didn't know. I'd never hurt you. I swear. I love you. I love you so much.  
  
She buried her face in his chest as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
E-I love you too Matt.  
  
He pulled back slightly and framed her face with his hands. He noticed the bandaging on her neck and hand remembering what Bullseye had done to her. He looked into her vibrant green eyes and kissed her one more time. She watched with question as he checked her bandages and looked at her hand.Her eyes locked with his and she noticed that they weren't the pale blue color she had seen before. Dark chocolate eyes wet with unshed tears looked intently at her.  
  
E-Matt, how, you can see!  
  
M-You're so beautiful.  
  
E-I can't believe it. How?  
  
M-I don't know. I have to go back for testing. Maybe it's here today and gone tomorrow. Perhaps it's a miracle. All I know is that when I found the necklace and knew that you were alive, my only thoughts were of you. I had to see you with my own eyes. You're breathtaking.  
  
E-We'll make it work. I promise. I'll never shut you out again.  
  
She pulled his face down to hers and gave him a soft kiss. The End Please Review!! 


End file.
